


嘉磊/解码可读

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 伪现实向|私设如山|含剧中剧|请勿上升如有不适，请及时关闭页面。世上少有感同身受，但我们心有灵犀心照不宣。给@WILLOW是柳树哇  的生日礼物
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	嘉磊/解码可读

零点的烟火照亮大片天空，赵磊站在台上感受着台下人群里涌动着的此起彼伏的欢呼雀跃。笑着深深朝台下鞠躬，原先喊着“新年快乐”的人们便改口朝赵磊喊起了“生日快乐”。赵磊直起身笑意又浓了几分，礼貌地谢过大家的祝福，结束这场不一样的演唱会。

刚回到后台手机就响起熟悉又悦耳的低音。“树懒~赵磊~磊磊~老赵啊~快接电话啊啊啊啊~~~~”铃声是前不久焉栩嘉录进去的，也是他设定的。当时赵磊还取笑他，怎么快三十岁的人了还跟个孩子似的，结果是遭来对方“哼”的一声抗议。

“么西么西~”赵磊接起电话，明明两人都老大不小了，却还总在对方面前做着孩子气的行为。

“演唱会结束了吗？累不累？我这边也刚结束跨年的节目，我去接你一起回去吧。”焉栩嘉似乎精力依然旺盛，这让赵磊有些怀念那个总是容易犯困每每靠在自己肩头小憩的小孩儿。

“好啊。我这边还得收收尾，等你过来应该差不多。”

挂了电话赵磊开始卸妆换衣服顺便等焉栩嘉过来。这两年焉栩嘉变得有些不一样，黏赵磊的程度直逼少年时代，可出现在公众视野里却依然永远是一副冷冰冰带着三分不悦的样子。赵磊懒得去细究其中缘由，只全随了他去。前两年赵磊三十岁生日的时候暗自做了一个决定，他决定顺其自然。那些不曾戳破的关系是让人画地为牢的枷锁，无处可逃那就不断降低它的比重，让它变得不再那么重要。成长大概就是学会收好自己的心去融入世界，顺便等一等焉栩嘉，至于能不能等到也无所谓了。

但焉栩嘉仿佛察觉到了什么，这两年格外殷勤。赵磊要买房子的时候焉栩嘉非要吵着AA，说是给赵磊的三十岁礼物，最后却成了他时不时蹭吃蹭住的有力借口。现在跨年工作完还要和赵磊一起回去，赵磊有理由怀疑焉栩嘉彻底把自己那儿当成了自己家。赵磊记得焉栩嘉自从正式转为演员后就很少参加各种节目了，不知今年怎么就心血来潮接了跨年的项目，还正好和自己演唱会同城市。罢了，不想了。

待赵磊收拾完毕正好接到焉栩嘉的电话说已经到了。赵磊到停车场时焉栩嘉正靠着车身摆弄手机，昔日的少年今年也要三十岁了。脸上早已褪去了稚气，五官愈发立体，添了几分凌厉。不说话的时候双唇抿成一条线，任谁看都是不好惹的主儿。这会儿等赵磊等得久了指尖有些冻得发红，赵磊看到不免心生疼惜快步走了过去。

“怎么不在车里坐着？”赵磊走近了问焉栩嘉，他还想问这么高调地在车外面等自己不怕明早就出绯闻吗？

“生日快乐！”焉栩嘉看见赵磊便卸了周身的寒气，化成春风给了赵磊一个拥抱。

“我生日礼物呢？”赵磊目光越过焉栩嘉作势往车里看。

焉栩嘉被他逗笑，握了拳轻捶在赵磊胸口，“有没有良心，我刚结束就马不停蹄过来接你你就只惦记生日礼物？”

“对啊，好奇你还能送什么。”赵磊伸手去拉车门准备进车却被焉栩嘉拽住手腕阻止了，赵磊只好回头看他准备干嘛。

“你说的对。我是没什么好送的了，你看我怎么样？要不要收下？”

对上焉栩嘉严肃认真的样子让赵磊莫名紧张起来，于是学焉栩嘉刚刚的样子挥拳捶他胸口。“逗我好玩吗？嗯？赶紧开车回去了。”

焉栩嘉松开手无所谓笑笑，顺便帮赵磊拉开车门，“你就不能配合下我啊。”

赵磊无语地白了焉栩嘉一眼然后钻进副驾驶，焉栩嘉帮他关上车门然后绕到驾驶位也钻了进去。系好安全带，启动车子，焉栩嘉轻叹口气。

赵磊正找了舒服的角度在副驾驶窝好准备眯一会儿，听见叹气声便问焉栩嘉怎么了。

焉栩嘉摇摇头笑起来，“没什么。就是突然想到你要是女孩子的话，这些年送的礼物应该够娶你好几回了。”

要不是顾及焉栩嘉在开车赵磊肯定自己已经上手了，“那真是可惜哦，哥哥我是男的。”

“没关系哥哥，我不介意。你睡会儿吧，我买好机票了，到机场了喊你。”焉栩嘉笑得愈发灿烂紧接着话锋一转将赵磊想要说的话尽数堵了回去。

“嗯。”赵磊合上眼，忽视掉焉栩嘉越来越逾矩的玩笑。

说也奇怪，明明是在匆忙行程中成长理应把酒店当成家的人。可如今只要次日没有工作宁愿坐红眼航班也要回家休息了。一路上睡得迷迷糊糊，等五六点到了家赵磊却是不困了，干脆做了个简易早餐顺便叫焉栩嘉一起吃了饭再去睡觉，免得睡到饿醒。

焉栩嘉嚼着赵磊做的早饭突然笑起来，抬眼看了看赵磊，赵磊瞬间接通信号也跟着笑起来。咽下嘴里的食物，赵磊便和焉栩嘉一起开口哼起了焉栩嘉早年的单曲。

“那可不可以下次不要写到六点半，这不是太晚而是直接下楼吃早餐。”两人哼完拿起手里的橙汁碰了碰杯相视一笑，“Cheers ,bro.”

这就是赵磊只能刻意削弱焉栩嘉的在自己心中的比重却无法彻底根除的原因，相识太早，相处太长，时光将彼此打磨得几乎像另一个自己。很多事情无须开口一个眼神对方就能明了，这种默契无可替代，耿耿于怀。哪怕注定有一天焉栩嘉要奔向另一人共度一生，赵磊也无法因此提前结束这份美好。

“去睡觉吧，睡醒有生日礼物。”焉栩嘉收了碗筷丢进洗碗柜，催促赵磊去休息。毕竟这人热衷养生，睡眠少了就闷闷不乐。

“你也是。”赵磊打着哈欠回了自己房间洗漱睡觉，焉栩嘉也困意来袭回了自己房间。

睡醒后赵磊怀着期待与忐忑去了客厅，只是怎么也没想到焉栩嘉所谓的生日礼物居然是个剧本，美其名曰要给赵磊的人生创造更多可能。赵磊盯着面前的剧本，觉得自己可能是在做梦。当初公司费尽了心思来劝赵磊演戏赵磊也没松口，如今在音乐上事业有成了焉栩嘉让他这个时候去演戏？

焉栩嘉在赵磊带着疑惑的审视的视线里败下阵来，“这是之前我获奖的那部电影的导演——房导的新戏。题材比较敏感，好不容易找好了演员，但那个演员前两天出事了。开机在即，剧组耗不起，我觉得你挺适合的就推了你。这个角色戏份不多的……”

赵磊翻了翻剧本，名字是《秘瘾》。讲述的是缉毒警察吴勇潜入犯罪团伙内部做卧底，一步步处心积虑获得毒枭信任，最终与警方里应外合成功剿灭该犯罪团伙的故事。焉栩嘉在影片中扮演的正是男主吴勇。而赵磊要演的则是毒枭耿俅的养子耿沵，是吴勇获得毒枭信任取得重要线索的关键人物，戏份不多却至关重要，多是和吴勇的对手戏，甚至还有露骨的戏份。

“戏份是不多，感情戏占一半吧？”赵磊翻着剧本心情变得很奇怪。

“为艺术献身嘛，房导的戏一向前卫大胆。”焉栩嘉说得略微底气不足。

赵磊翻着翻着剧本就来了气。以前焉栩嘉也不是没拍过感情戏，但那都是和女生。剧本也没有这么露骨，所以赵磊尽管心里不舒服选择不去看就好了。可现在居然要和同为男性的演员有感情戏的部分，还如此直白……赵磊有些无法冷静。要不是正好合适的演员出了事是不是焉栩嘉也就和对方演了，演完了还得和以前一样拉着赵磊去旅游美其名曰要调整心态出戏，甚至焉栩嘉还会毫不自知蛮不讲理地和往常一样动手动脚……光是想想赵磊就觉得一口气堵在了胸口。

“房导这两年遇到些事过得不是很好。我拿的第一个奖怎么说也是他拍的，我就想趁机报答他，而且剧本很不错。”焉栩嘉解释着自己的行为动机。

“你真觉得我能演？”赵磊自然知道焉栩嘉的想法。

“你当然能！”焉栩嘉见赵磊要松口立马帮赵磊分析起来，“耿沵自幼被耿俅养在身边，却从不让他参与犯罪事件，可以说他是整个犯罪集团里的一方净土。从未与外界有过联系，不知道外面世界的样子，甚至也不知道自己的养父在做的是怎样伤天害理的事情。遇到吴勇之前他是一张白纸，唯一的爱好就是画画。遇到吴勇后，他所有的世界观都是吴勇给他描绘出来的。当他建立起自己三观才逐渐意识到生活在自己身边的人是多么险恶肮脏，于是毫不犹豫地选择助吴勇一臂之力。干净纯粹又有着向善勇敢的灵魂，赵磊，我觉得那就是你。”

这个年纪已经甚少会因为别人的夸奖或贬低而情绪波动了，但面对焉栩嘉直白的夸赞赵磊依然无所适从。“那我就试试吧，毕竟是对你意义非凡的导演，是该报答人家的。”能和焉栩嘉借着拍戏名正言顺地谈感情也算是了却一桩心事，确实是新一岁最好的生日礼物。

“你答应了？”焉栩嘉准备的长串说辞瞬间失去了价值。

“就试试呗。不过这可不能算生日礼物，等以后我想起来要什么了你得给我补。你知道的，我要高效回报。”不想被焉栩嘉发现暗藏的心思赵磊答应后不忘趁机讹焉栩嘉一笔。

“成交！”生怕赵磊反悔焉栩嘉立马拉起赵磊的手和自己击掌为盟。

等赵磊见完房导通过面试后协调完自己的工作正式进组已是三月末，此时焉栩嘉已经拍了两三个月了。云南的天气加上高强度的拍摄使得焉栩嘉整个人瘦了一大圈也黑了不少，头发有些长微微遮住眼睛，碎发下的眸子漆黑深邃，下巴一圈青色胡茬，一副痞帅又散发正义感的样子。结束一场拍摄焉栩嘉远远地冲赵磊挥手笑笑，绚烂潇洒。房导也跟着和赵磊打了招呼。

拍摄地在远离市区的密林生活不大方便，房导便让工作人员赶紧去给赵磊安排住的地方。焉栩嘉走到赵磊旁边胳膊自然地搭上去对房导说：“不要麻烦了，赵磊跟我住吧，我那里都齐全。”

“磊磊可以吗？”房导征求赵磊的意见。

“可以啊。我戏份本来也不多，就不要麻烦了。跟嘉嘉住就好。”

“那你先去休息，拍摄比较紧咱就一切从简不搞形式主义了。”演员愿意凑合房导自然也高兴。本来拍的就是敏感又严肃的题材，最怕演员吃不了苦要求一堆。

焉栩嘉撩开挡住眼睛的刘海露出好看的眼眸，转头跟赵磊说：“我让助理带你过去，我先继续拍摄了。”

“嗯。”赵磊应了下来却没马上走而是站在原地看了会儿焉栩嘉的拍摄情况。

在拍的是吴勇和毒枭耿俅的对手戏。耿俅被这个出现不久却能力出众的新面孔吸引注意，于是叫他过去谈话。吴勇一个人走进犯罪集团的某处基地，正位上坐着的正是耿俅，两边站了两排他的得力助手。高俅在高位上不动声色地眯着眼审视吴勇，似要看透这个初生牛犊般的年轻人。吴勇走近了站定，毫不畏惧地迎上耿俅的目光，眼神穿透半遮的刘海闪烁着坚定与无畏。

看着焉栩嘉的行云流水一气呵成的表演赵磊嘴角微微翘起，他的少年有好好成长，不用扮酷装狠，和角色早已浑然一体。又看了会儿赵磊才跟着焉栩嘉的助理去了住处。边走赵磊边想这些年大家的变化，怎么一眨眼就过去了这么久。原以为他和焉栩嘉该是没错过对方的任何成长的，现在才发现也不是什么都没错过。赵磊只知道焉栩嘉演技的精进跟当初和公司高层吵架有关，那次之后焉栩嘉就被扔进了剧组，好几年都是各个剧组无缝连接，假期就拽着赵磊旅游出戏。为此赵磊每次都会核对两人的工作行程，尽量在焉栩嘉休息的时候也空出自己的时间。

那次吵架的具体原因赵磊至今没问焉栩嘉，从公司同事还有队友那里听来的消息多有夸张和歪曲的成分。赵磊只记得那段时间焉栩嘉势头正盛却出了绯闻，八卦的队友将绯闻链接发到了群里赵磊还没点进去队友却撤了回去，还发了句“嘉哥我错了”。不等赵磊去搜却被工作人员叫了去，等结束当天的工作后网上的通稿已经被撤了，赵磊翻了半天才在一个网友那里看到了绯闻截图。原本事情到这里该慢慢淡化的，但部分过激的粉丝却开始大肆发布脱粉宣言、扒女方的身份和历史、在女方的公开社交账户下侮辱谩骂，更有甚者跑到了公司楼下拉横幅，上面满是失格偶像和其他不堪入目的字眼。那几年焉栩嘉的人气和愈发变态的狂热粉成正比飙升，意欲掌控他的粉丝层出不穷，劝解无效引导无用。

焉栩嘉积累的情绪在机场被围堵时终于爆发，面对是否恋爱的质问他朝人群不耐烦地回了句“关你们什么事”。现场乱成一片，十几个保安紧紧围着他才让他成功出了机场。接着就发生了焉栩嘉和公司高层大吵的事情。小时候人见人爱乖巧嘴甜的小爱豆突然变得不考虑后果口无遮拦起来，给公关部门带来了激增的工作量。焉栩嘉拒不道歉的态度让公司高层们大发雷霆，最后以一句“既然不想好好说话以后也不要参加节目了，就去剧组泡着吧”，这一丢就是好几年。物料的爆减让很多狂热粉丝渐渐散去，等到作品逐渐稳步上线后整个粉丝圈才又活跃起来，焉栩嘉也阴差阳错地因此正式从偶像转为实力演员。

说起那位绯闻对象，焉栩嘉从来没跟赵磊提过。偶尔焉栩嘉假期来找赵磊的时候赵磊都会好奇不需要去陪女朋友吗，但又担心俩人已经分手了提的话焉栩嘉会伤心。这么看来，就算是一起陪伴长大的伙伴彼此间也不是完全没有秘密。但好在赵磊也有所保留，所以很公平。

住处朴素到只有一床一桌和几把椅子。薄被在床上乱成一团，是焉栩嘉一贯的风格；桌上放着已经翻到起毛的剧本，上面贴满了标签纸涂涂画画写满了批注，是焉栩嘉这些年闷声奋斗的有力证据；行李箱大敞着，里面放着些随身的生活用品，自然也是乱成一片的。在这个焉栩嘉独自生活的空间里，赵磊感觉到了亲切的熟悉感和疏离的陌生感，陌生得恰好惹人心动。

想到晚上要和焉栩嘉睡一张床赵磊莫名有些尴尬，躺在一张床上睡觉或者是聊到天明已经是多年以前的年少天真时的事情了。一路舟车劳顿赵磊有些乏了，便决定先睡会儿再去片场，同时也以防晚上失眠第二天拍摄没状态。睡得迷糊时赵磊隐约感觉到有人进来，轻手轻脚不知做了些什么又走了。一觉醒来床上多了一圈驱蚊贴，这细致又笨拙的做法一看就出自焉栩嘉之手，云南密林虫蚁多，不做好防护确实会睡不踏实。

简单洗漱下赵磊便去了片场看焉栩嘉拍戏，到的时候正在拍的是毒枭耿俅为试探吴勇是否可用的戏。毒枭控制手下的方式是让其染上毒品，唤醒人类深埋心底的欲望，从此沉迷于毒品带来的巨大快意和欢愉之中无法自拔。吴勇看着托盘中的注射器拿起来在手上颠了颠，然后眼睛直视着耿俅毫不犹豫地将注射器扎入自己的左臂将里面的未知液体注入自己的静脉。耿俅笑了笑，点点头对眼前这个尚不熟悉的年轻人表示欣赏，然后让人把他带了下去。

拍了三遍房导才喊过，每次都是因为一些不被注意的细节，赵磊暗自感叹房导果然如传闻般要求苛刻。 焉栩嘉下了戏便褪去一身狠戾之气走向赵磊。

“睡得还好吗？”焉栩嘉问赵磊。

“嗯。”赵磊点点头。

房导看了看两人有些不放心道：“你们俩这么熟，嘉嘉明天能下得去手吗？”

赵磊知道房导说的是哪场戏，瞬间绯色爬上耳朵。焉栩嘉跟房导比较熟便道：“房导，我觉得至少你不应该质疑我的演技。”

房导没再调侃俩人，张罗着大家今天先收工，一听收工大家立马来了精神迅速收拾妥当互相吆喝着吃饭、打牌，有人问要不要喝酒被房导听见后训斥了一番再次申明拍戏期间剧组禁酒。

焉栩嘉搂住赵磊肩膀笑说：“你也得凑合了，剧组生活挺苦的。这里连信号都不稳定，打游戏估计会被队友举报的，你现在只有我了。”

赵磊：“还好吧，你都能习惯我也能。你平时下戏了都干嘛？”

“想你……”没说完赵磊就对着焉栩嘉一副我看你继续编的表情，焉栩嘉憋笑继续说：“什么时候才能来，好陪我解闷儿。先去吃饭吧，带你感受下我们剧组的艰苦生活。”焉栩嘉大方地揽着赵磊穿过人群往住处走去，赵磊见焉栩嘉毫不在意自己别扭的话然而小题大做了便任由他揽着。

回到住处助理已经将两人的晚饭放到了桌子上，原本空荡荡的床铺搭起了素色蚊帐平添了几分色气。

“怎么突然搭了蚊帐？”赵磊一眼扫过装作不经意地问。

“我在剧组糙惯了懒得搭，但你来了就不能太凑合了，毕竟蚊子就喜欢咬你这种细皮嫩肉的。”焉栩嘉搭在赵磊身上的手顺势摸了一把赵磊下巴，然后被赵磊无情地拍掉。

“我才没那么矫情。”赵磊将晚饭一一打开。

“你最好是。”焉栩嘉意味深长地说。

直到半夜迷糊之间赵磊被焉栩嘉拦腰拥进怀里赵磊才明白焉栩嘉理解的矫情和自己理解的相差甚远，感受着颈间均匀的呼吸赵磊终究还是任焉栩嘉去了。比起两人要拍的戏份，这也算不了什么。可焉栩嘉这两年愈发得寸进尺的肢体接触到底算什么呢？赵磊想着这个问题渐渐陷入睡眠。

第二天要拍的戏接着的是昨天焉栩嘉刚拍完的戏份，也是吴勇和耿沵的初遇。注射完毒品的吴勇跌跌撞撞走了出去，迷迷糊糊地到了基地一处僻静的小院。吴勇进去的时候一身棉麻素衣的耿沵正安静地坐在院内画画，听见动静便回头向门的方向看去，一眼就看到眼睛发红满头是汗浑身发抖的吴勇，对方这幅样子非但没吓到耿沵反而激起了他的好奇心和救赎欲。把吴勇扶进自己房间的耿沵并不知道刚注射完毒品的吴勇只是个彻底被欢愉欲望掌控的怪物，随后发生的一切不言而喻。

一上来就挑战这么有难度的戏赵磊有些放不开，但房导的意思是先拍这场戏就是为了让两人迅速进入状态，循序渐进的话每场戏都会很难突破。前面的镜头没两次就过了，但是进房间之后的戏房导怎么都不满意，现场气氛都随之凝重起来。

“咔！焉栩嘉眼神不对，这里不需要一丝一毫的温柔！”

“停下！吴勇现在已经完全被毒品控制了，这里的情欲更像是兽欲，粗暴一点。”

“赵磊，你不能一点反应都没有，太僵了。”

房导叹口气猛抽两口手里的烟接着把剩余的扔在地上踩了两脚，这才走上前亲自给俩人示范指导。

“嘉嘉你等会儿眼神再露骨一些，完全放开。实在不行就想着你眼前的就是你最想睡用强也要睡了的人。磊磊你注意下，开始你不知道吴勇要干嘛所以没反抗，但是他把你推到床上之后你本能开始害怕就开始推他。明白了吗？今天不会拍太深入的，倒在床上之后只有小腿以下在被子外面，我要看到衣物被扔出被子、耿沵反抗时蹬腿的画面还有渐渐平静下来最后绷直脚背蜷起脚趾的画面。都明白了吗？”房导一通说完才发现焉栩嘉正看着赵磊入迷，而赵磊整个人已经从脸颊红到耳后根了，房导顿时有些烦躁，这两人挺熟的怎么拍起戏来跟各怀鬼胎似的。

“消化下，好了再开始。”房导说完回到自己的位置留俩人原地消化。过了会儿俩人确认可以了房导才再次开拍。

焉栩嘉已经换上被情欲浸满的饥渴眼神直勾勾地望向赵磊，不等赵磊反应就将他推倒在床上，凶狠地去吮咬赵磊的脖颈，大声喘着粗气。赵磊这才反应过来要拒绝焉栩嘉，手脚并用地挣扎起来。

拍摄渐入佳境焉栩嘉却突然停了下来，房导见状便中止拍摄。

“衣服要真脱吗？”焉栩嘉问。

房导被气得差点一口气喘不上来，直接反问：“搭棚不好吗，我们要实景拍摄干嘛啊？”

焉栩嘉连连点头表示这回真明白了房导便继续开拍。

“就从到床上之后开始，准备！”房导拿着扩音器喊。

焉栩嘉趁着没开拍调整了下位置和被子，确保赵磊有被好好遮住，然后低声跟赵磊说：“哥哥，我尽量不弄疼你。”

赵磊被焉栩嘉一句话弄得浮想联翩，开拍后还是焉栩嘉藏在被子下的手掐了掐他的腰他才反应过来是该开始反抗了。身上的衣物被暴力除去，被子下两具身体肌肤相贴的那一刻赵磊分明感受到了焉栩嘉灼热的反应，这让他顿时失去思考能力和行动能力，浮萍般随着焉栩嘉浮沉。被子随着两人一起暗昧地耸动着，仿佛被子下的俩人真的在做什么不可言说的羞耻之事。焉栩嘉见赵磊在身下僵直了身体不敢乱动便不由想要捉弄他，于是微蹙着眉一副情欲焚身的样子沙哑着声音在赵磊耳边重重地喘气，一条腿挤进赵磊的双腿之间然后毫无征兆地用力打开赵磊的双腿，紧挨着内侧磨蹭，又用脚背沿着赵磊的小腿弧线滑过…赵磊不可控地溢出暧昧的蚊吟，这才想起来房导先前关于腿部动作的指导，遂按要求完成了后续的拍摄。

房导喊完咔两人就不约而同停下动作，焉栩嘉一抬眸就对上赵磊水雾弥漫的眼睛心里一软便伸手抚上赵磊的脸颊拇指来回轻轻抚摸，赵磊脸上的潮红还未褪去脑海一片空白眼神懵懂地看着焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉忍不住笑起来，低下身趴在赵磊耳边轻声问：“哥哥，你是在回味吗？”赵磊这才推开了焉栩嘉，接过助理递来的薄毯将自己裹了严实下床去了化妆间。焉栩嘉好笑地看着赵磊的背影，眼色慢慢暗了下来。

赵磊思绪一片混乱，想不通自己当初怎么就答应帮忙拍这部戏了。是为了帮焉栩嘉一起还房导的人情还是因为自己的私心？他分不清也想不透。此刻他想的是另一个问题，方才拍戏的时候焉栩嘉想的是谁才会对着同为男人的自己起了反应。是曾经的绯闻对象还是其他焉栩嘉从未提及的某位，认识这么久，赵磊第一次意识到对于焉栩嘉的感情史自己知之甚少。自己刻意避开此类话题，可是焉栩嘉为什么也避而不谈呢？

拍完那场戏后赵磊一下戏就躲着焉栩嘉，对方也心有灵犀似的没去烦他。可再怎么躲晚上还是要睡一屋的，俩人默契地躺在床的两边眼神放空望着屋顶，等一个人来打破沉寂。

“你和那个绯闻对象后来怎么样了？”赵磊终于问了出来，他从来不是回避问题的人，除了焉栩嘉的感情方面。

“没变化，和以前一样。”焉栩嘉回答。

“还……在一起？”赵磊压下心里奔涌的情绪继续问。

“普通同事而已，能有什么变化。总不能绝交吧？”焉栩嘉侧过头看赵磊。

赵磊琢磨了一会儿焉栩嘉的答案，又问：“那你当时为什么说谈恋爱关别人什么事？”

“我说错了吗？谈不谈恋爱，跟谁谈恋爱是我自己的事，不管是谁都无权来干涉。”焉栩嘉想起不好的回忆。

“话都不说清楚难怪跟老板吵架。”赵磊吐槽。

焉栩嘉把赵磊朝自己这边拽过来，抱怨道：“吵架也是因为你。别离我那么远，说话都要吼了。”

“怎么吵架就是因为我了。那你白天拍摄的时候是想到谁了？”赵磊转过身对着焉栩嘉侧躺着，膝盖意有所指地顶了下焉栩嘉的下半身，装作玩笑八卦的样子。

焉栩嘉配合地沉思了一会儿然后正色道：“你。”

可这在赵磊看来却是不正经，于是俩人在床上打闹起来。没一会儿赵磊就败下阵来被焉栩嘉钳住了双手压制住。“没想谁，被你喘的。好了，快睡吧”。焉栩嘉松开手，胳膊搭在赵磊腰肢处开始酝酿睡眠。

赵磊内心愈加疑惑，一个男人被另一个男人喘得起反应，焉栩嘉是不是不正常？

由于戏份不多，赵磊多数时候都是在片场看焉栩嘉拍戏或者是坐一旁范剧本候场。那天晚上焉栩嘉的话在赵磊心里不断盘桓，最后终于鼓起勇气给先前在群里发焉栩嘉八卦链接的队友发去了消息。

[你知道那时候嘉嘉为什么跟老板吵架吗？]

等到的是队友的电话，赵磊起身走到无人的地方才接起来。时有时无的信号也隔不断队友燃起的八卦欲望，叽叽喳喳的声音让赵磊战术性将听筒远离了耳朵。

“赵磊，你可真能憋啊。我还以为你真的不好奇呢？”队友的语气是显而易见的调侃。

“趁我有信号你赶紧说。”面对昔日队友赵磊毫不客气。

“诶你这人真是，跟我这么能耐有本事你去问焉栩嘉本人啊。”

赵磊气势瞬间弱了下来，“求你了，快说。”

“这才对嘛，真后悔没录音啊。其实我也不知道，只知道我刚往群里发了链接就被嘉哥私聊威胁撤回了。也不知道是不想群里的谁看到呢，啧啧啧~”队友意有所指。

“不知道那我就挂了。”赵磊作势要挂电话。

“别啊，话说你在哪里怎么会信号不稳定？”

“跟焉栩嘉一起在剧组。”面对队友赵磊倒也坦诚。

对面立马炸起来：“我靠，你们这对狗男男。买房子的时候我要做邻居你不干，怎么焉栩嘉直接就搬你家去了？我拍那么久的戏你也不去剧组看我，怎么焉栩嘉拍戏你就去陪他了？大家队友一场赵磊你太区别对待了。”

“还不是你太吵了，好了，挂了。”挂了电话赵磊也没打探到什么有用的消息，但却莫名地释怀了。可能是因为队友的话让他觉得自己和焉栩嘉确实是不一样的，这种特殊感抵消了那些莫名的情绪。

回到片场继续进入工作状态，等赵磊和焉栩嘉下了戏，已经许久没活跃的队友群已经刷了几百条消息，队友们就赵磊和焉栩嘉多年的狗男男行为进行了一番控诉。

[我跟他俩一起去录节目，他俩一个跟我说要录歌一个跟我说打游戏，结果你们猜怎么着？这俩人转眼就跑去二人世界还被拍了。]

[这算什么。有一次我跟嘉哥一起参加活动，主持人要求跟一个队友告白。我就在嘉哥面前啊，哪知道他选择给赵磊打电话。我？？？]

[透露下，此刻赵磊在焉栩嘉剧组。]

[他俩住一起应该没有人不知道吧？]

[这对狗男男……]

赵磊看着满屏的消息只觉得头疼，无比后悔向队友打探消息的行为。悄悄瞟了眼同样拿起手机的焉栩嘉，却看见对方嘴角上扬心情不错的样子，手飞速地在手机上打字。应该没看群消息吧，赵磊想，但群里面刚出现的新消息分明来自焉栩嘉。

[对这个量词用得不错，我喜欢。]

赵磊手机差点没拿稳，侧过头疑惑地看着焉栩嘉，于是焉栩嘉又发了一句话。

[不过看样子还有点早，我努力。]

赵磊的心几乎要飞起来，却又生怕是自己想多了只好拼命拽着好让自己维持正常的状态走路不至于太飘。可转念一想，要是焉栩嘉和自己有着同样的心情那他们怎么会错过这么多年呢？不过是随着年岁增长对开玩笑的程度可接受范围变大了罢了。这样想着虚浮的脚步便渐渐踏实起来。

剧组生活有条不紊地进行着，正在拍的依然是两人的对手戏。

吴勇清醒之后才发现自己身边躺了个人，荒淫的画面在脑海中逐渐浮现让他深感可耻，但眼前男人毫无防备的姣好睡颜又让他安静下来。等男人醒来后在交谈中吴勇得知此人名叫耿沵，是毒枭耿俅的养子，于是便刻意接近耿沵，同他渐渐熟络起来。对于被圈养长大没体会过温暖的耿沵来说爱上一个和自己有了关系又主动跟自己亲近的人是件轻而易举的事情，每周吴勇被注射毒品后都会来和他温存，尽管事实上并不温柔。

随着了解的深入，吴勇渐渐意识到耿沵对于自己的卧底事业似乎并没有什么帮助。对于耿俅来说耿沵大概只是一颗日后被推出去替罪的棋子，所以耿沵不需要接触太多事务，知道太多反而不好控制。说起来也是个可怜人，但是那些牺牲的缉毒警察、那些被毒品折磨的人、因毒品妻离子散家庭破碎的人，哪个不可怜呢？吴勇开始试着跟耿沵聊一些深刻的话题，却意外地发现耿沵接受新事物很快也有着一套自己的逻辑体系，于是便想慢慢驯养他。

过了段时间，一次温存后耿沵问吴勇，“为什么每次和我发生关系的时候你都不像你。”

吴勇思忖片刻决定试探着告诉耿沵部分真相：“因为被注射了一些东西。”

“那你是自愿的还是被迫的？”耿沵问。

“开始是逼不得已，但现在也是自愿的。”吴勇看了看耿沵回答道。

耿沵温柔地笑着，“那万一你回去后戒不掉怎么办？”

“回哪里去啊？……你，知道了？”吴勇知道耿沵聪明，但没想到这么快就被他猜到了身份。

“你偷偷拿给我的书我看完了，很自然就猜到了。”耿沵抽出枕头下的一叠有关刑侦和缉毒的书，起身下床把它们点燃烧成灰烬。

“吴勇，你对我心动过吗？”耿沵声音哽咽。

吴勇呆呆地站在一旁不知如何回答。

“警察怎么会爱上罪犯的养子呢？我知道的，以后每次需要的时候你来就好了，其他时候就不要来了。”

吴勇沉默良久，转身离去。

赵磊拿着剧本跟焉栩嘉对戏，剧里的情节早已滚瓜烂熟。演耿沵演得久了赵磊就得自己有些分不清虚实，看到焉栩嘉就想贴着他亲近。

“你对我心动过吗？”赵磊靠着焉栩嘉懒懒地问，不知是问吴勇还是问焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉没回答只是笑着伸手帮赵磊理了理头发，手指留恋地在发梢停留了会儿，“赵磊，我是该帮你理头发还是告诉你你头发乱了呢？”

“帮我理。”赵磊想都没想。

焉栩嘉无奈地笑着摇摇头，赵磊一定没明白自己的意思，但还是认命地应答：“好。”

大概是因为赵磊和耿沵怀着相同的疑问，所以这场戏拍的格外顺利。至此赵磊的戏份拍摄已过了半，不得不说房导一上来就拍重戏的方法挺好的，有了前面的铺垫后面的戏份赵磊和焉栩嘉都自然很多。

虽然被下了逐客令，但吴勇说不上是心里有愧还是害怕被揭发依然有时间就往耿沵那里去。耿沵突然有了上进心对外面的世界有了探索欲，时不时让吴勇偷偷帮他带一些书过去，看完了就烧。吴勇不知道耿沵在琢磨些什么但对他的需求都一一实现。直到耿沵开始出现在耿俅身边吴勇才觉得不对劲，便寻了机会去问他要干什么。

耿沵答：“我觉得我接近机密比你简单。忘了说，以前我不接触是因为我喜欢画画也不知道他们到底在做些什么。实际上我愿意做事的话我爸他还是很高兴的，毕竟他的亲儿子们死的死伤的伤，健全的又不聪明。”

耿沵无所谓的样子让吴勇愧疚感更深重，但想到自己的任务便也没阻止耿沵。耿沵眼里流露出转瞬即逝的失望，安静地从吴勇身边走开。

拍完这段戏后赵磊有些身心俱疲，收了工就直接回了住处。他知道吴勇和耿沵两人之间是个彻头彻尾的悲剧。为了不影响前半程的拍摄状态赵磊才刻意忽略两人的结局。但拍到这里，就不得不去面对了。全身心投入一个角色是件消耗心神的事情，赵磊开始理解为什么焉栩嘉每次出戏都要去旅行散心。

“怎么了？”焉栩嘉见他兴致不高关切道。

“在想拍完之后我要怎么出戏。”

“哪方面？是指走出悲剧还是对着我忘记吴勇？”

“都有。”

“走出悲剧的话这次换我陪你散心。忘记吴勇的话，要不要试试爱上焉栩嘉？”焉栩嘉自然接话。

赵磊瞬间莫名烦躁，这种若有似无的玩笑总挠得人心痒痒却永远得不到疏解。“焉栩嘉，你能不能不要再开这种玩笑了？”

“赵磊，你是不是没看过我转你房款时的附言？”焉栩嘉不明白为什么赵磊总是把自己说的话当玩笑。两年前的附言赵磊也从来没提过，当时转完之后焉栩嘉还忐忑了许久，但赵磊始终没有表示，一时间焉栩嘉摸不清赵磊的意思，干脆硬着头皮往前凑。但是这两年明里暗里表示了无数次赵磊都一概当成玩笑处理就不由得让焉栩嘉怀疑了。

“什么附言？”赵磊记得好像最后是有串什么东西来着，“那不是乱码吗？”

“你果然没注意。”焉栩嘉懊恼自己当时的方法过于隐晦，以至于这么久了对方都毫无察觉，“总之就是，我是认真的，你好好考虑下。”

赵磊是个较真的人，听到了附言的事情就恨不得立马查清楚。奈何剧组的信号无解，那笔交易记录又太久远，总在没翻到时就断了网，连上后又重头再来。

“回去再看吧。”赵磊着急的样子给了焉栩嘉莫大的安慰，看起来自己也不是没有希望。

赵磊嘴上答应了但身体却实诚地在每一次的空隙满剧组找信号，在经历一次次的失败后终于下定决心回去再说。

在耿沵的帮助下吴勇很快收集到了很多重要线索，在接连两次大交易都被警方精准埋伏后耿俅终于对吴勇起了疑心，并提醒耿沵玩玩就好不要对吴勇动感情。耿沵得知耿俅准备杀了吴勇后，决定在耿俅动手之前帮助吴勇逃走。一周后耿俅的六十大寿正是个好机会。当天所有人前往位于中、缅、老挝三国交界的三不管地带参加生日宴。生日宴奢华又香艳，现场俨然一片肉林酒池。耿沵带着吴勇去了洗手间，耿俅派去跟踪的人听见洗手间传来的淫靡呻吟便回去跟耿俅汇报了。直到许久两人都没回去，耿俅才带着人去了洗手间，只见耿沵昏倒在地吴勇早已不见踪影。

开拍之前房导突然找到赵磊和焉栩嘉协商能否加一场戏。

“也不算加戏，这场戏原本就有，当初考虑尺度问题才删的。现在你们俩之间的化学反应挺好的，我就想再加上，让吴勇感情这条线更丰满。”房导简单说明了加戏的理由。

加的这场戏发生在耿沵劝说吴勇逃走时，也就是耿俅六十大寿之前。是两人第一次也是唯一一次在双方清醒的状态下发生关系的戏，两人深藏的情感在这场戏里全面爆发，是整部电影的一个高潮。站在理性的角度确实拍了更好。

“拍吧，不管最后用不用至少拍的时候不能让作品有遗憾。”同为创作者赵磊太能理解因为各种原因对自己的作品进行阉割的心情。

“好！”房导放下心来激动得拍了拍大腿，“那你们好好准备。既然拍了我的要求还是一个字，真。明天全面清场。”房导同俩人协商完便起身离开。

“房导什么意思？什么真？”赵磊懵住。

焉栩嘉见状又忍不住逗他，“意思是假戏真做。”

赵磊差点被自己口水呛住，“不会吧……我没准备好。”

“你要准备什么？”焉栩嘉憋笑。

赵磊这才反应过来自己又被带偏了，故作凶狠地瞪了一眼焉栩嘉。

翌日俩人顶着两双熊猫眼去了片场，被房导一顿训斥，好在两人底子不错化妆师帮忙盖住了黑眼圈。

“等下拍的时候你们俩注意下不要出画，活动范围就只有这么大。”房导比划了一下又补充道：“出于画面美感考虑我觉得这个姿势更适合，你们参考下。”房导手里拿了张艺术照片，照片里的两个男人身体交叠，一个趴在床上另一个紧贴着压在他身上。香艳的画面让赵磊和焉栩嘉面红心跳，而房导还在往下指导着。“最后床单会滑落到地上，镜头会跟床单一起下移，过程中会拍到你们的身影，所以今天全裸。另外现场收声没问题吧？”

“房导，我全裸很贵的。”焉栩嘉反抗。

“我拍人也很贵的。”房导回怼。

请完场，赵磊向焉栩嘉投去求助的眼神，焉栩嘉轻轻抱了抱他，轻拍着后背安抚他别紧张。

正式开拍。

“一周后我爸生日宴，这是你的最佳逃离时机，我会帮你的。有机会的话，希望以后能亲眼看到你穿警服的样子。”赵磊说着台词，下一秒唇被焉栩嘉温柔地吻住。之前两人没有直接的吻戏，亲热戏比起这次更是微不足道。被焉栩嘉吻上的瞬间赵磊就失去了思考，很快就在焉栩嘉温柔又深情的攻势下瘫软下来，任由对方的舌在嘴巴里放肆地搅弄，和自己的舌纠缠不清你来我往。

身体蓦地腾空被焉栩嘉抱起放在床上，接着焉栩嘉的身体顺势压上扯过床单堪堪盖住两人交叠的身体。吻沿着颈线一路往下，宽厚温暖覆着薄茧的大手在身体上四处游走，衣服被掀起来褪去，裤子也在混乱中被扒下脱净。两具滚烫的身体紧密地贴在一起，赵磊紧张得微微发颤，焉栩嘉一手抚上赵磊的头，手指插入发间，低下头一遍遍细吻赵磊的眉眼、脸颊和有些红肿的唇，帮助赵磊舒缓紧张。

“转过去，好吗？”焉栩嘉头埋在赵磊颈间，灼热的吐息喷在赵磊耳后低低地问。赵磊惦记着拍摄任务闻言配合地转了过去，双腿跪着塌下腰抬起臀。焉栩嘉再次压上去，感受到赵磊紧贴着自己的臀部不由喉头一动，喘息瞬间暗哑几分。焉栩嘉头埋在赵磊颈间温柔地啃咬，下身抵着赵磊有分寸地律动着，监控器里的画面看起来如同一场真实的欢爱。赵磊早就感受到焉栩嘉高昂的男器，此刻又大了一圈正沿着自己臀缝磨蹭，甚至赵磊能感觉到顶端分泌的液体蹭到了自己身上，流到某处引起一阵瘙痒。赵磊难受得扭动着身体，却意外地让焉栩嘉顶到了入口，专注拍戏的焉栩嘉惯性地顶了两下，发现后又即刻远离。赵磊清楚地感受到顶端顶开穴口的痛麻不由得夹紧了双腿。

“哥哥，你是想我进去还是想把我夹废了？”焉栩嘉靠在赵磊耳边用只有两人才能听见的声音问。赵磊连忙打开了双腿，焉栩嘉在赵磊耳边低声坏笑下身依旧在赵磊臀缝磨蹭，“看来是想我进去。”赵磊刚想反驳却被焉栩嘉捏住下巴转过头与他接吻。以前赵磊不知道人类为什么喜欢接吻，但今天与焉栩嘉接吻后他就明白了。原来光靠吻就能让人心满意足，仿佛身心都被填满，忘了自己是谁身处何处。

“焉焉…”赵磊忘了现场的收音含糊不清动情地喊焉栩嘉，于是吻又重了几分，吞没了他的呼唤。焉栩嘉加快了速度，最后一下重重地撞在赵磊身上，赵磊没撑住趴在了床上焉栩嘉跟着一起趴了下去，床单朝地上滑了下去……

房导对呈现效果还算满意，只是吐槽了两句赵磊喊焉栩嘉名字的事，臊得赵磊整个人都埋到了焉栩嘉怀里。补了几个特写镜头便过了。一听过了焉栩嘉立马伸手捡起地上的床单将自己和赵磊罩住。

“房导你能出去让我平复下吗？”焉栩嘉喊。

“行行行。”顺利拍完加的戏房导心情愉悦什么都好商量，“要道具吗？我问问他们有没有。”

“什么都不用，你快走吧。”焉栩嘉催促。

“这…会不会太艰苦了点？”房导犹豫不决但还是配合地撤了。

房导一走焉栩嘉就趴到了仰面躺着的赵磊身上，赵磊立马绷直了身体。

“别瞎想别乱动，我快被你折磨死了。上次跟你说是想你你还不信，现在信了没？”焉栩嘉弹了弹赵磊脑门儿。

“喔。”赵磊应了声，想起自己上次问焉栩嘉是想谁想到起了反应刚下去的潮红又有上涨的趋势。

“不过赵磊，你也有反应这件事我很开心。”焉栩嘉戏谑道。

赵磊怀疑焉栩嘉这个人一定是靠言语调戏就能高潮的人，不然也不会热衷于此。两个人贴在一起相拥着平息欲望这种事绝对算得上天下奇闻，更奇的是居然真的平息了，好似拥抱就足以让人安宁下来。

又过了几天，赵磊的戏份正式杀青。房导留赵磊再多呆一天，因为第二天是吴勇的一场大戏，耿沵也在的话有助于酝酿情绪，赵磊直接应了下来。

吴勇逃走后，耿沵暗地里收集了犯罪团伙的重要罪证，包括各个窝点、上下游关系等，最后尽数打包发给了吴勇。警方根据线索很快将犯罪团伙一网打尽，但被抓的人里却不见耿沵。吴勇问了所有的人，大家都说从来都没有耿沵这么个人。吴勇又去自己呆过的基地找，但记忆中的院落早已不复存在，好像从未存在过。毫无头绪的吴勇只好去审耿俅。

第一次耿俅说，背叛自己的人只有死路一条，就算是耿沵是自己亲儿子也不例外。说耿沵跟他那个混入基地的卧底妈妈一样，都是吃里扒外的狗，所以下场都是被自己一枪毙了。

可吴勇找了所有可能的地方也没找到耿沵的尸体。

第二次耿俅又说是吴勇记错了，世界上根本就没有耿沵这个人。说他给吴勇的毒药就是致幻的，背叛的人只能自食恶果；说耿沵只是吴勇自己臆想出来的产物；说稍微想想就该知道在犯罪团伙里怎么可能会有纯洁无瑕的人，不信的话再去试一次那个毒品就好了。这个毒品的可怕之处就在于使用的人会爱上自己幻想出来的人，并且只会对着他才能有反应，事实上所有缱绻的回忆都是一次次恬不知耻的自渎。

吴勇因为耿俅的话开始精神混乱，好不容易正视自己爱上耿沵的事实却得知这一切都是假的。不堪心理折磨好不容易戒了毒瘾的吴勇从收缴库里偷拿了一针剂的毒品，回到宿舍后朝自己扎了下去。熟悉的感觉袭来，但这次他再也没有看到耿沵。药效过去后吴勇瘫坐在地上放声大哭。片刻后安静地去洗了脸，刮了胡子，一件件穿上自己的警服戴上自己的铭牌。穿戴整洁后拿出配备的手枪，伴随着“砰”的一声枪响，年轻的生命至此划上句号。

第二天焉栩嘉要拍的正是最后这场戏。赵磊和房导一起看着监视器里的焉栩嘉情绪递进最后爆发，哭得肝肠寸断。而后又颤抖着手去整理仪表换上耿沵想看的警服，最后嘴角微微扬起，闭上眼睛举起手枪对准自己的太阳穴。

赵磊从没见过焉栩嘉这幅样子，虽然心里清楚这是在拍戏但还是忍不住心疼，这样易碎的焉栩嘉让他好想去抱住他安慰他哄他，他要什么赵磊都愿意赴汤蹈火。房导喊过的时候，赵磊早已泪流满面，焉栩嘉也在原地挪不动步。房导拍了拍赵磊：“过去看看吧，就怕这样才把你留下来的。”

赵磊向焉栩嘉走去，工作人员识趣地撤离顺便帮俩人关上了宿舍的门。

“嘉嘉，是我。”赵磊投入焉栩嘉的怀抱，一向宽广坚实的怀抱此刻却没有了往日的温度，赵磊紧紧抱着焉栩嘉将自己的温暖传递给他。

“赵磊，你是真的吗？”半晌，焉栩嘉才艰难开口，声音和身体都在颤抖。

“我是。”赵磊更用力地抱紧了焉栩嘉，传递着自己的力量。

“赵磊，我真的好怕你也是我的幻觉。”焉栩嘉的声音居然有了哭腔。

“乖，别瞎想。我就在这里。”赵磊几乎没见过焉栩嘉这么脆弱的样子，只能不停地轻轻拍着焉栩嘉后背安抚他。

“我想吻你。”急促的吻应声落下，赵磊闭上眼睛接受了这个带着劫后余生的侥幸的吻。是给吴勇和耿沵一个善终也好，或者是给焉栩嘉和赵磊一个答案也好，甚至谁也不为也行。在这个虚实交叉的空间，赵磊只想抛却身份忘了一切和眼前这个人认真地接个吻。

“回去了记得看我的附言，有想问的话等我回家就问我。”从情绪中抽离出来的焉栩嘉跟赵磊嘱咐着。

“好。”赵磊应允。

回归现实生活的第一件事赵磊就去查了焉栩嘉当时的附言，看完后恍然大悟，原来是串摩斯密码。以前还在男团时简单接触过，怪不得焉栩嘉以为自己一定会明白。因为在剧里耿沵后来跟吴勇暗通消息也用到了摩斯密码，这些日子在《秘瘾》剧组无聊时赵磊就系统地研究了摩斯密码。

焉栩嘉的附言内容是\\-.... ..--- .---- .----\\--... ..--- ...-- .----\\....- ..-. -.... -----，破译之后是我爱你。

三十岁赵磊决定随遇而安的那个生日，焉栩嘉就已经给了自己一句表白，两年后，自己才破解了答案。开玩笑得心应手的人表白却这么暗戳戳，赵磊在心里取笑了焉栩嘉一番同时也为自己的难得的神经大条懊恼不已。

焉栩嘉回家的那天去机场接他的是赵磊还有赵磊一连串的问题。

赵磊：“当年跟老板为什么吵架？”

焉栩嘉：“他先骂我说话不过脑子的。”

赵磊：“就这？”

焉栩嘉：“也不是。只是看到有些粉丝去骂别人挺生气的，一想到如果被骂的是你就更生气了。我说不管他们的事是深思熟虑后说的，不是一时之气。”

赵磊：“那怎么不早点表白？”

焉栩嘉：“太年轻了，撑不起长久的承诺。年轻人的爱情太易碎了。”

赵磊：“可我30岁的时候你也才28岁，还是很年轻啊。”

焉栩嘉笑笑，正色道：“赵磊，从十四岁到二十八岁，你已经占据了生命的二分之一，往后这个比重会无限增大不断向你倾斜，你只会越来越重要。更何况等太久了容易错过一生，被别人捷足先登就不好了。”焉栩嘉看了看赵磊继续说，“其实你晚两年发现也好。毕竟从现在开始我才占据你生命的二分之一，你的天秤准备好向我倾斜了吗？”

“早被你搭斜了。”赵磊耸耸被焉栩嘉从小搭到现在的肩不忘吐槽焉栩嘉，“真是天马行空的天秤”。

得益于逐渐宽松的审核条件，《秘瘾》剪辑完成后很快送审获批，被安排在了国庆档期。两人在社交平台上开始为《秘瘾》宣传造势，焉栩嘉的宣传语是\\-.... ..--- .---- .----\\--... ..--- ...-- .----\\....- ..-. -.... -----，然后艾特了赵磊和《秘瘾》官方账号。

九月电影路演活动逐步开启，往常自己孤身一人跟随剧组跑路演的焉栩嘉这次有了赵磊陪伴。9月23号焉栩嘉生日那天剧组安排了点映活动，经过后期剪辑处理整个故事多了很多细节。也得益于房导独到的拍摄手法，吴勇和耿沵的感情戏片段堪比唯美文艺片，俩人的感情线也被观众津津乐道。

活动结束后的采访环节，有个胆大的媒体记者问焉栩嘉和赵磊拍摄的时候会不会有生理反应。现场哄笑一片，焉栩嘉拿着话筒跟着笑了笑，然后仔细看了看提问人的工作牌：“基建传媒的柳树记者是吧，你是房导派来的吗？我记住你了”。现场又是一片笑声，焉栩嘉转过身面朝赵磊手托住他的脸左右仔细打量，随后转过来对着台下说：“对着这张脸，很难没反应吧。”现场起哄声此起彼伏，赵磊脸红成一片对着焉栩嘉咬牙切齿。

晚上回家，家里到了一个超大的快递，焉栩嘉让赵磊去拆。拆开后是一幅赵磊之前没见过的画。正是电影里最后出现的那幅，出自耿沵之手，画的正是吴勇和耿沵也就是焉栩嘉和赵磊身体交叠的画面，右下方有一串摩斯密码，\\-.... ..--- .---- .----\\--... ..--- ...-- .----\\....- ..-. -.... -----。

赵磊觉得肯定没有人会挂这样一幅画在家里，可焉栩嘉说这幅画是剧组找了有名的画家画的自己好不容易才要来的，说什么都要挂在卧室，眼看着拗不过赵磊了又抬出自己是寿星的理由，赵磊只好由了他去。

还没好好看成片的两人洗漱完了窝在影音室一起看起了《秘瘾》的正片。开头焉栩嘉穿着警服接受任务的样子一出现赵磊就被迷住了，身边穿着宽松家居服毫无形象的焉栩嘉本人瞬间失去了吸引力。《秘瘾》以吴勇的视角讲了一个寻常缉毒警察的不寻常故事，不管是每次在生死线上游走出色地圆满完成任务还是和耿沵非同一般的邂逅都注定了他的不平凡。他是个优秀的肩负重任心怀正义的大英雄，也是个会被毒品操控也会为情所困的普通人，到死他也没能弄清自己爱上的到底是活生生的人还是一场美丽的幻梦，而爱着他的耿沵也始终坚信着正气凛然的吴勇是不可能爱上身陷犯罪集团的自己的。

电影放至尾声，屏幕里是吴勇和耿沵临别前的缠绵悱恻。赵磊突然扑向焉栩嘉，颤抖着献上自己的吻，焉栩嘉温柔地回应着，问他怎么了。

“我准备好了。”赵磊眼神迷离地小声回答。

电影继续放着，剧中人的人生与赵磊和焉栩嘉无关，他们没有错过也互通了心意，可以一起度过很多美好的夜晚。吴勇在宿舍将注射器扎入自己身体的时刻，屏幕前的两人也正做着同样的进入与接纳的事情，探索着美妙的体验。

荧幕上，吴勇倒在一片血泊中，镜头慢慢飘远，云南的原始密林下着大雨，地上散落着一幅两个男人交叠在一起的画与沙发上交缠着的个人影画面重叠，画上的摩斯密码模糊不清，屏幕上出现几行字。

[三个月后，湄公河的老挝与泰国交汇的流域打捞出一具男尸，尸体高度腐败无从辨别，DNA信息在各国均无匹配对象。]

伴随着哀伤的配乐画面转黑，屏幕上出现了画里面模糊不清的摩斯密码。

\\-.... ..--- .---- .----\\--... ..--- ...-- .----\\....- ..-. -.... -----

赵磊陷在焉栩嘉给与的满足感里找不到出口，急切地去寻他的唇，又呜咽着断断续续地说他想起三十二岁的生日礼物要什么了。焉栩嘉额头的汗滴在赵磊嘴角，又被他吻了干净，嗓音低哑地问赵磊要什么。赵磊说，要他把那句摩斯密码翻译给他听。

共赴云端的那一刻焉栩嘉贴着赵磊密不可分，轻咬着他的后颈动情地开口。

“我爱你。”


End file.
